


hope is but a heartache

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Getting involved with Rick Grimes is a decision that Negan wishes he could regret. Keyword is wishes.





	hope is but a heartache

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i'm participating in my prompt challenge (using this list https://rickbisexualgrimes.tumblr.com/post/183740794465/prompt-list ) . i used a number generator & got #24 - "i'm married."
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36IIaWoQ4Sw is where the title came from

“I’m married.”

 

  
  
”I know, you think I’ve forgotten that?”

 

 

Calling was a goddamn mistake, Negan knew that whole heartedly, but something took him over. Most likely it was the liquor that was still lingering in his system or it was the hope decaying inside of him. Negan could hear Rick sighing on the other end and he knew what was coming. Yet he failed to do himself a favor by hanging up on Rick. Instead he stood there like a fucking idiot, waiting for something to happen, waiting for a shift in the situation.

   
  


Meeting Rick during the summer changed his life. They didn’t become involved right away, it just gradually built over the course of a few weeks. Suddenly Negan found himself in bed with an older man, one who was married and had a kid. It was the ultimate cliche for someone in their 20’s to be hooking up with an older man who is taken. And someone like Rick was for damn sure not going to leave his wife. Unless their marriage really wasn’t working.

   
  


From the across the room Negan saw Beth shaking her head at him. She wasn’t impressed by him caving and calling Rick. In fact she was the one who warned him before he picked up his cellphone from the nightstand. If she weren’t his best friend then he would say for her to mind her fucking business and leave it the fuck alone.

   
  


He tried to ignore Beth mouthing for him to hang up the phone and instead listened to Rick explain he couldn’t talk right now.

   
  


“Why did you even answer the fucking phone then?” Negan’s voice cracked and he was grateful this wasn’t in person. “Are you just trying to play games with me?”

   
  


“No,” Rick sighed, exasperated. “I wanted to let you know that I'll call you from now on. Lori and I have been discussing separation but for now I'm still married. This wasn't fair to anybody involved. I'll understand if you don't pick up if I do call."

 

“Rick -”

 

“Please don’t try to fight me on this. I’ll call you within the next 2 week, okay?”

 

After Negan agreed with Rick, the conversation ended quicker than it began, and that was fucking that. There’d be no more drunk dialing Rick because he wouldn’t pick up. It took everything in Negan not to huck his phone across the room. Knowing how he was, Beth took the phone from his hands and put it in her jean pocket. Her lean arms wrapped around his middle and Negan sobbed. All the pain was gushing out like a water fountain, his sobs were hurting his chest, Beth was still comforting him, bascially his whole night was shit.

 

Beth removed her arms but continue to stand behind him. She began singing a song that she wrote herself and it happened to be one of his favorites from her.

 

_“We'll drink up our grief_  
  
_And pine for summer_  
  
_And we'll buy, beer to shot gun_  
  
_And we'll lay in the lawn_  
  
_And we'll be good”_

 

 

Shakily Negan joined in and sang along with Beth.

 

 

_“Now I'm laughing at my boredom_  
_And my string of failed attempts”_

 

They both laughed together at the drama of it all, not just within the situation but their lives in general. Negan never really knew much simplicity before Rick. So this wouldn’t make much of a difference either way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments always appreciated!


End file.
